Una Nueva Historia de Sweeney Todd
by Verenice
Summary: EL FIC NO ES MIO PERO LA TRADUCCIÓN SI! Cuando Sweeney Todd vuelve a Londres,la Señora Lovett decide contarle qué fue de la vida de su esposa.Capítulos 1 al 5 son muy parecidos a la peli. Sweenett gradual .RR ARE CALLED FOR!
1. Lección de Historia de la Señora Lovett

Bueno, ésta es la primera traducción que realizo, es de la primera historia que publicó aquí Todd666. Espero que les guste!!

Sweeney Todd caminaba por las retorcidas calles de Londres una lluviosa mañana de jueves, en mitad de agosto. Su mente estaba intranquila, lo rozaban las imágenes de su fantasmal pasado.Cada vez que el perturbado hombre giraba en dirección equivocada, gruñía de la frustración. Después de vagar por veinte minutos, encontró lo que buscaba: La tienda de pasteles de la Señora Lovett.

Era otro aburrido día para Eleanor Lovett, la infame pastelera londinense. Giró su cabeza lentamente y clavó sus ojos en los asquerosos pasteles que se cocinaban en su pequeño horno. Con un suspiro, volvió a la tarea de picar verduras, sin darse cuenta de que la puerta de su tienda había sido abierta, y menos aún, que un hombre había entrado.

Sweeney Todd se sorprendió al ver cómo el tiempo había cambiado a su antigua arrendadora, Eleanor Lovett.Ella,que alguna vez había tenido un rojizo y flameante cabello, ahora lo tenía enmarañado en la punta de su cabeza. Sus ojos tenían una pesada sombra negra debajo, y se veía deprimida .Sweeney cerró la puerta con un estruendo, para llamar la atención de la pastelera.

"Oh, ¡un cliente!" gritó la Señora Lovett, dando un brinco mientras se aproximaba con apuro hacia el hombre. Lo tomó de los hombros y lo sentó en un banco frente a una mesa.

"Me diste un tremendo susto,querido"le declaraba mientras lo empujaba para que tome asiento. Él la miró, desconcertado por el empujón.

"Lo que digo es que no he visto un cliente en semanas" siéntese, le daré un pastel. Regresó a toda prisa hacia su mostrador y sacó los inmundos pasteles del horno, donde se volvió derrotada otra vez.

"Usted sabe, no puedo culparlos…estos probablemente son los peores pasteles de Londres…"murmuraba al mismo tiempo que sacaba un plato de su polvorienta estantería. Sweeney Todd la observaba preparar su comida. Ella lentamente se redirigía hacia él, sirviéndole el plato en la mesa.

"Aquí tiene, querido….¡espero que su estómago sea fuerte!", añadió mientras lo miraba tomar el pastel con sus manos, examinarlo dubitativo, y apenas darle un mordisco. Después de estar a punto de amordazarse, Sweeney se obligó a comer la asquerosa comida. Otra vez, la pastelera suspiró cansinamente.

"Se que es terrible….pero la carne ha aumentado tanto de precio, que ya no me alcanza como para comprarla. Lo que usted está comiendo es sólo relleno, querido". Después de dudar por un instante, Sweeney iba a dar otro mordisco, pero la Señora Lovett le arrebató el pastel de sus manos.

"No hay necesidad de esto,señor.Ya le traeré un poco de cerveza para quitarle ese sabor"

"Uh…" Ignorando la protesta, la Señora Lovett volvió a su mostrador y tiró el pastel a la basura. Después volcó un poco de cerveza en una taza mugrienta, y le devolvió ésta a Sweeney Todd, sonriéndole débilmente.

"Puede conseguir de ésta aquí,querido",le dijo mientras retomaba la verdura que había dejado sin picar. Después de unos breves minutos de silencio, la Señora Lovett volvió a mirar alrededor de su tienda, para asegurarse que el hombre aún estaba allí, observándola mientras bebía la cerveza.

"Ah…seguramente se está preguntando por qué no puedo comprar la carne, ¿cierto?",le preguntó, con una sonrisa malvada apenas dibujada en sus labios. Él no dijo nada.

"Verá, Señor…mi esposo murió hace cinco años, y cuando lo hizo…fue realmente muy difícil para mí tomar las riendas de la tienda yo sola, como verá". Giró la cabeza hacia la ventana detrás de Sweeney, mirando a través de ella al mismo tiempo que soltaba las palabras.

"Pero lo que realmente me acabó fue esa tontuela que está enfrente de la calle, La señora Mooney.Ella también tiene su emporio de pasteles.Se robó a mis principales clientes,¡Sí que lo hizo!" La Señora Lovett aplastó una desafortunada cucaracha con su palo de amasar mientras hablaba.

"Aunque yo conozco su secreto…desde que se instaló,noté que todos los gatos del vecindario han desaparecido.Viendo el precio que tiene la carne, y que ella es una viuda al igual que yo,¡creo que ha estado poniendo gatitos en sus pasteles!"

"Por supuesto,puede que yo esté resentida,pero ella parece ser del tipo de personas capaces de hacerlo…" La Señora Lovett terminó de picar la verdura. Miró a su misterioso cliente,el cual tomó otro sorbito de la taza.

"Creame,querido…necesitará más que eso para quitar el sabor de su boca.Sígame",le decía mientras abandonaba su puesto detrás del mostrador."tengo un poco de buena ginebra en mi sala de estar" .Mientras la Señora Lovett salía de su tienda, Sweeney la seguía de cerca.Tomó asiento en uno de los silones de la pastelera;ésta le daba la botella de ginebra que acababab se sacar de su alacena.finalemente le habló:

"tiene una habitación arriba de su tienda,¿verdad?.-Ella lo miró y movió la cabeza.

"Si los tiempos son tan difíciles, ¿por qué no lo alquila?"

"¿El de arriba? Nadie se acercaría"-le dijo, guardando la ginebra. Lo miró de reojo, intentado reconocer su voz, como si volviera a ella un recuerdo lejano.

"La gente cree…que está embrujado", le dijo suavemente,trayédole la ginebra. Sweeney levantó las cejas.

"¿Embrujado?"

"Sí, ¿pero quién podría negarlo?.Se sentó a su lado, dando un sorbo. Él miró su propio vaso una vez más, mientras que ella lo inspeccionaba.

"Verá, unos años atrás, algo pasó allí arriba… algo no demasiado bueno "La Señora Lovett volvió a sorber, esperando la respuesta del hombre. Él no respondió, por lo que ella siguió con su historia.

"Había un barbero y su esposa, quienes solían vivir allí arriba quince años atrás. El barbero era un sujeto agradable, jamás mataría una mosca. ÉL era todo un artista en lo suyo, pero se lo llevaron de por vida, con lo que yo diría "un cargo falso"…él era tan hermoso…"

"Barker era su nombre.Benjamin Barker".

"¿Cuál fue su crimen?"-preguntó Sweeney, sin mirar a la Señora Lovett.

"Ignorancia, nada más. ÉL tenía su esposa,verá.Su nombre era Lucy. Era de lo más dulce que alguien podría conocer. Se puede decir que fue ella la razón por la que se lo llevaron. El asunto es que este juez,Turpin,estaba loco por ella. Fue él quien se deshizo de Ben llevándoselo a Australia. El muy desgraciado todavía vive aquí en Londres."

"Ésa es otra historia, en fin.Turpin enviaba a Lucy una flor todos los días después de haber despachado a su marido. Claro que ella lo ignoraba .Lo único que hacía era quedarse en su departamento, cuidando de su hijita,Johanna, y llorando a toda hora por la pérdida de su marido."

"Una noche, el bedel vino a visitarla. Le dijo que el juez estaba realmente arrepentido. Quería que ella vaya a su casa esa misma noche, para discutir el asunto.Entonces,ella se dirigió a lo del juez junto al bedel."La señora Lovett volvió a beber un trago de ginebra ,sin quitar sus ojos de Sweeney.

"Claro que cuando ella llega, hay un baile de disfraces. Al darse cuenta de que no conoce a nadie allí, ¡se siente tan atormentada que comienza a beber!.Mientras, pregunta por el juez Turpin, pero no puede encontrarlo. De lo que no se dio cuenta es de que el juez estuvo allí en todo momento… ¡y no estaba para nada arrepentido!.

"La pobre Lucy fue arrojada hacia un sillón circular, consumida por la bebida. De repente, Turpin aparece y se abalanza sobre ella, violándola delante de todos los presentes. Ella pedía ayuda a gritos, pero nadie hizo más que reírse de ella—"

"¡NOO!" gritó Sweeney Todd, levantándose de su asiento. La Señora Lovett lo miró, algo sobresaltada por su acción repentina.

"¿Nadie…se apiadó de ella?"

"¡Entonces es usted…Benjamin Barker!", susurró ella, parándose lentamente. Sweeney giró y la miró.

"¿Dónde…dónde está mi Lucy?"

"Lucy…no está tal como la recuerdas, Ben…después de ser violada; intentó envenenarse con arsénico. En vez de morir, enloqueció…la despacharon directo al manicomio por unos años, hasta que Albert y yo pagamos para sacarla de allí…pero eso no duró demasiado, mi Albert la echó a las calles …" susurró la Señora Lovett. Sweeney se acercó un paso hacia la pastelera; sus ojos estaban llenos de emociones mezcladas.

"Pero ella aún está en Londres, no el manicomio, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, ella aún está en Londres. Le llevaré con ella si así lo desea, Señor Barker…"

"Sí, lléveme con ella, Señora Lovett…"


	2. El Barbero y la mendiga

Sweeney Todd y Eleanor Lovett recorrieron silenciosamente las calles de Londres, buscando una mendiga en particular, la cual había sido alguna vez la esposa de Benjamin Barker. La señora Lovett colocó su mano en frente de Sweeney cuando descubrió a Lucy.

"Allí está" le susurró. Con cautela, él se acercó a la mendiga, sorprendido por su aspecto .Lucy también lo vio y se acercó a él. Cantaba una triste canción a medida que se aproximaban:

"_¡Limosnas! Limosnas!_

_Para una miserable mujer_

_En una miserable_

_Y fría_

_Mañana…"_

"Lucy…"Susurró Sweeney. La mendiga se detuvo en seco sobre su camino, mirándolo con el miedo impreso en sus ojos.

"¿Cómo sabe mi nombre, señor?"

"Soy yo Lucy, soy Ben…" se acercó un paso hacia ella, mostrándole la sonrisa característica que Benjamin Barker tenía cuando era feliz. Su mirada estaba iluminada.

"¿Ben…?" susurró. Él movió la cabeza, con los ojos brillantes como solían estarlo en el pasado. Ella sonrió también, pero fue más bien parecida a un gruñido. Se levantó su andrajoso vestido y comenzó a cantar nuevamente, pero esta vez su canción era cruda:

"_¿Qué clase de jugada sucia te gustaría, Querido?_

_Para recordar los viejos tiempos, querido_

_¡Podríamos tener nosotros otro niño!"_

Sweeney retrocedió y se alejó de Lucy, desconcertado ante su canción. Las cosas empeoraron cuando Lucy descubrió a la Señora Lovett. Corrió hacia ella, cantando:

"_¿Por qué no me dejas divertirme un rato, querida?_

_Con tu conchita, querida,_

_¡Lo haré por algunas limosnas!"_

Lucy arremetió contra la Señora Lovett, pero Sweeney la agarró por detrás. Giró para quedar de frente a ella.

"¡Recuérdate a ti misma, Lucy!"le gritó, sacudiéndola. Ella se encogió. Horrorizado por sus propias acciones, Sweeney la dejó ir. Ella se alejó de él. Sweeney volvió a aproximarse a Lucy cuidadosamente.

"Vuelve a casa con nosotros, Lucy…-por favor-"

"¡EEEEEEEEEEEK!" gritó ella. Huyó hacia la multitud cercana, finalmente fuera del alcance de la vista. Sweeney miró el lugar donde Lucy había estado parada, horrorizado por lo que había tenido que presenciar. Sin previo aviso, se dio vuelta y con enojo empujó a la Señora Lovett al suelo.

"¿¡COMO PUDO PERMITIR QUE SE CONVIERTA EN ESTO!?"Le rugió.

"¡Hice todo lo que pude!...¿Se pregunta por qué estoy en quiebra?¡Por que Albert y yo gastamos la mayor parte de nuestros ahorros para sacarla del manicomio!¡Fue mi marido quien la dejó en la calle!¿Acaso no recuerda cómo era él?"Le respondió ella a gritos, ambos estaban asustados y encolerizados. Sweeney miró lejos de ella, y la levantó.

"…sí, recuerdo…" murmuró, sintiéndose mal por su arrebato. La Señora Lovett se tranquilizó un poco.

"Todo va a estar bien. Ella vendrá bastante pronto, mi querido. Y puede volver a tener su viejo departamento gratis. La vida ha sido dura para usted, y creo que necesita un descanso, Señor Barker—"

"No", la interrumpió, girándose para estar de frente a ella.

"Ya no Barker. Aquel hombre está muerto. Soy Todd ahora. Sweeney Todd, y va a vengarse…"dijo con un gruñido suave. La Señora Lovett permaneció quieta por un minuto.

"Muy bien, Señor Todd. Vámonos a casa.".En silencio, ambos regresaron a la calle Fleet.


	3. El concurso

La Señora Lovett abrió la sucia y vieja puerta que daba al apartamento arriba de su tienda de pasteles, con Sweeney Todd detrás de sí. Entró al cuarto, éste también se había vuelto oscuro y tenebroso como su antiguo dueño. Sweeney estaba parado en la puerta. La Señora Lovett de pronto reaccionó.

"Adelante, amor. No hay nada que temer."

"…" Después de vacilar por unos instantes, Sweeney entró en el apartamento, dirigiéndose directamente hacia una polvorienta cuna que una vez había pertenecido a su hija, Johanna.

"¿Qué fue de mi hija?"Preguntó susurrando.

"Él la tiene…la adoptó como propia."

"¡Ése piadoso CERDO!" gruñó Sweeney Todd, cerrando de golpe sus puños en el suelo. Se derrumbó delante de la cuna, temblando con furia.

"He pasado quince años pudriéndome en el infierno, Señora Lovett… ¡quince años, he estado soñando con volver a casa, a ver a mi hija y a mi esposa…! Ahora, ellas están perdidas…" La señora Lovett se acercó a él para reconfortarlo.

"No las has perdido, Ben…"

"No me diga…no me llame así…"

"Señor Todd, ellas no están perdidas", le susurró. Sweeney se dio vuelta y miró a la pastelera a los ojos.

"Mi esposa está demente…y mi hija no es consciente de quienes son sus verdaderos padres. ¡Encima de todo esto , mi propia sangre y mi propia carne están siendo provocadas por el **cerdo **que arruinó mi vida y mi familia!

"Entonces sí, Señora Lovett. _Ellas están_ perdidas".Sweeney se volvió hacia la cuna, tapándose la cara con las manos. La Señora Lovett se sintió horrible por él, y deseó reconfortarlo. De repente, recordó la razón por la que había subido con él al apartamento. Se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la otra punta del cuarto, llamando la atención de Sweeney Todd. Él la miraba mientras ella sacaba una de las tablas del polvoriento piso, desenterrando algo. Él se levantó, y dando grandes zancadas fue hacia donde estaba la Señora Lovett y se arrodilló frente a ella, quien sacaba una lujosa caja de una bolsa.

"Cuando vinieron por la niña, las escondí" le dijo ella, al mismo tiempo que abría la caja, dejando al descubierto un juego de navajas de afeitar muy caras.

"sabía que si usted volvía, le gustaría reencontrarse con éstas."

"…"Sweeney no dijo nada, tan solo recogió una de las navajas haciéndola brillar con la luz que entraba desde la gran ventana.

"…mi amiga…he vuelto a casa…"susurró. La señora Lovett lo miraba con curiosidad, mientras que él acercaba más y más la navaja hacia sí, acariciándola como si estuviera viva.

"Gotearán rubíes muy pronto…"

"¿Sr Todd?"La señora Lovett habló con timidez. Él la miró.

"Necesito su ayuda", le dijo él rotundamente, guardando la navaja en su chaleco.

"Por supuesto", le respondió ella. Sweeney miró a través de la ventana del apartamento, jugueteando con la caja que contenía a sus "amigas".

"Voy a desafiar al barbero local. Usted me llevará donde él."

"Muy bien. Estará en el mercado hasta esta tarde desde el jueves."

"Bien…"susurró Sweeney. Los dos estuvieron en silencio hasta que Sweeney se percató de que la Señora Lovett aún estaba allí. Giró su cabeza lentamente.

"Déjeme", le dijo de manera muy suave. La Señora Lovett dio media vuelta y abandonó la habitación .Sweeney miró por la gran ventana una vez más, asiendo su navaja oculta.

_Haré que todos paguen, Lucy…_

* * *

El mercado estaba lleno, como siempre. La señora Lovett guiaba a Sweeney hacia donde Adolfo Pirelli, el barbero local, montaba su espectáculo.

"Viene todos los jueves. El farsante está arrasando en Londres estos días…"murmuró la Señora Lovett cuando llegaron a destino. Estaban en medio de la multitud, rodeando un pequeño escenario. En éste había un niño ataviado con ropas carcomidas por las ratas. La Señora Lovett leyó los carteles colgados en el escenario.

"Elixir milagroso de Pirelli…vaya ridiculez…"murmuró. Se dio vuelta para decirle algo a Sweeney, pero notó que su atención estaba dirigida hacia alguien más en la multitud. Ese alguien era el Bedel Bamford, un desagradable hombre quien era uno de los tantos responsables de la caída de Benjamin Barker. Sweeney buscó en el interior de su chaleco la navaja y fue donde el Bedel, en el instante que la Señora Lovett lo agarró del brazo, trayéndolo hacia ella.

"Ya lo tendrá muy pronto, pero no aquí", le dijo ella suavemente. Sweeney Todd consideró sus palabras y guardó la navaja en su saco, sin quitar la vista del Bedel. De repente, el niño que estaba sobre el escenario comenzó a tocar un tambor haciendo un gran estruendo; lo que captó la atención de Sweeney Todd y la Señora Lovett.

"Damas y caballeros… ¿podrían darme su atención por favor?" gritó el chico, haciendo que la multitud calle.

"¿Se levantan todas las mañanas avergonzados y desesperados al descubrir en su almohada pelo que no debería estar allí?" el niño hablaba con ritmo, sus palabras sonaban alegres pero él lucía muy triste.

"Bueno, damas y caballeros, ¡ahora podrán despertar tranquilos! Ya nunca más tendrán alguna preocupación o pena. ¡Yo les mostraré una maravilla milagrosa y estupenda!"La gente se acercó más al niño, obviamente comprados por sus palabras.

"Es amarillo y están por ver algo salido de la muerte—"el niño se sacó el sombrero que llevaba puesto para revelar una larga y rubia cabellera-"En la punta de mi cabeza". Una vez más, Sweeney Todd y la Señora Lovett intercambiaron miradas.

"¡Fue el milagroso elixir de Pirelli! ¡Eso fue lo que hizo el truco, Señores! Verdadero, Señores, verdadero."

"¿Qué tan rápido fue, chico?" gritó un hombre de la multitud.

"Lo hizo en un segundo, Señor. ¡Como un elixir debe hacerlo! ¿Qué tal una botella, señor? ¡Sólo cuesta un centavo, garantizado!"El niño abrió una botella del elixir y comenzó a frotar un poco de su contenido en la cabeza de un hombre calvo.

"Frote por un minuto… ¿estimulante, verdad? ¡Pronto tendrá que cortarlo una vez por semana!"Sweeney Todd miró a la Señora Lovett, haciéndole un guiño.

"Disculpe, Señora ¿Qué es ese horrible hedor?"

"¿Estamos parados cerca de una alcantarilla?"Le respondió ella, siguiéndole el juego.

"¡Adquieran el elixir milagroso de Pirelli! ¡A lo que era liso, rizos le sacó!" Vociferó el niño, arrojando botellas a la gente. Sweeney atrapó una y la abrió.

"¡Pruebe el elixir! ¡Cuando vea lo poblada que está su cabellera, podrá elegir entre las chicas! Desea comprar una botella, Señor—"

"¿Qué es esto?" le interrumpió Sweeney, mirando la botella que sostenía en su mano con desagrado.

"¿Qué es eso?" Chilló Eleanor , quitándole la botella a Sweeney.

"Huele a orina"

"¿¡Huele a qué!?—EHH" la muchedumbre comenzó a olfatear sus propias botellas al oír aquello.

"¡Él tiene razón! ¡Huele a orina!" gritó un hombre.

"Se ve como orina. Esto es orina, orina con tinta" declaró Sweeney al mismo tiempo en que otras personas tiraban las botellas al suelo con asco. El chico sobre el escenario comenzó a entrar en pánico.

"Pirelli activará sus raíces"

"Aléjelo de sus zapatos, se los quemará"

"¡Sí, compren el elixir ¡ ¡Usen una botella! ¡Les encanta a las damas!"

"¡Y a las moscas también!"Gritó la Señora Lovett, causando carcajadas en el público presente. Hasta Sweeney le dio una sonrisa frágil. De la nada, un hombre irrumpió detrás de las cortinas en el escenario. Era Pirelli, cuyo rostro estaba rojo como un tomate.

"¡Soy Adolfo Pirelli, rey de los barberos!" Gruñó, silenciando a la multitud.

"¡Deseo saber quién tuvo el atrevimiento de decir que MI ELIXIR ES ORINA! ¿Quién dice esa estupidez?"Después de un momento, alguien rompió el silencio.

"Yo lo digo" dijo Sweeney simplemente. Pirelli lo miraba acercarse.

"Soy Sweeney Todd, da la calle Fleet. He abierto una botella del elixir milagroso de Pirelli. Y le digo que esto no más que un fraude preparado con orina y tinta." En la medida en que soltaba las palabras, la muchedumbre echaba gritos, y Pirelli intensificaba su mirada.

"Es más, _Signor; _no he servido a reyes. Sin embargo, le apuesto que puedo afeitar una mejilla con una destreza diez veces mayor que la de un charlatán callejero. ¿Ven estas navajas?" Sweeney se puso de frente a la muchedumbre, sacando dos de sus _amigas._

"Las apuesto por cinco libras. O acepta mi reto," dijo, mientras se ponía de frente a Pirelli otra vez "O se da a conocer como un impostor". Pirelli, después de echar una mirada a las navajas, sonrió a la multitud.

"¿Escuchan a este necio hombre? ¡Ahora verán cómo se arrepentirá de su necedad!" Pirelli se quitó la capa que llevaba puesta con un gesto dramático.

"¡Toby!" Gritó. El niño corrió al escenario. Sweeney sonrió y enfrentó a la multitud.

"¿Quién quiere una afeitada gratuita?" preguntó. Dos hombres se ofrecieron de voluntarios. Sweeney señaló al Bedel en la muchedumbre.

"¿Será el Bedel Bamford el jurado?"

"Encantado, como siempre, de complacer a mis amigos y vecinos…" dijo burlonamente el Bedel, a medida que se acercaba al escenario. Sweeney se contuvo de lanzarse hacia el cuello del Bedel al ver que la Señora Lovett lo miraba intensamente, mientras le alcanzaba sus materiales. Una vez que los dos barberos tuvieron sus elementos de trabajo y sus clientes listos ,el Bedel silbó para dar 

comienzo al concurso. Mientras Pirelli alardeaba, Sweeney se ocupaba de hacer lo suyo. Cuando terminó de aplicar la espuma, estudió la cara del caballero que estaba por afeitar. Con gran velocidad y gracia, Sweeney afeitó el rostro en menos de diez segundos.

"¡El ganador es Todd!"Gritó el Bedel, con sorpresa. Pirelli miró boquiabierto el trabajo de Sweeney, completamente impresionado. Cuando recuperó la compostura, se aproximó a Sweeney Todd, con la más falsa de las sonrisas en el rostro.

"Me inclino ante un habilidad muy superior a la mía", dijo con desprecio.

"Las cinco libras" dijo Sweeney fríamente, extendiendo las manos. Con enfado, Pirelli metió la mano en su monedero y le alcanzó el dinero a Sweeney.

"Que el Señor le sonría…hasta que no volvamos a encontrar" Le dijo apretando los dientes.

"¡Ven, Toby!"Dijo Pirelli, dándose vuelta con enojo y abofeteando a Toby en la cara. Éste se escurrió detrás de las cortinas con un enfadado Pirelli siguiéndolo. La Señora Lovett estaba notablemente disgustada cuando oyó a Pirelli golpear al niño.

"Pobre muchacho…tener que aguantarse a ése..."murmuró. Sweeney estaba por decir algo cuando vio al Bedel Bamford aproximarse a ellos.

"Sweeney Todd, ¿Cierto?"

"Sí, señor".

"¿Dónde dijo que estaba su local?" Preguntó el Bedel con su asquerosa voz .Al ver que Sweeney no contestaba, la Señora Lovett se le adelantó.

"Él abrirá su local arriba de mi tienda de pasteles en la calle Fleet en unos días."Dijo mientras le ponía el saco a Sweeney .Él cabeceó, con los ojos fijos en el Bedel.

"Me acabo de mudar, señor."

"Bueno, me verá antes del final de la semana. Así que asegúrese de abrir antes," le respondió el Bedel mostrándole una sonrisa dientuda.

"Sí, me aseguraré…ah, ¿Bamford, cierto?

"¿Si?"

"Le garantizo que tendrá la afeitada más al ras que jamás haya tenido sin cobrarle un solo centavo…" Le dijo Sweeney suavemente, con cierto dejo de gruñido en su voz. El Bedel inclinó su sombrero y se fue.

"Vamos, amor" Le dijo la Señora Lovett a Sweeney tomándolo de la manga. El continuó mirando al Bedel hasta que se perdió de vista.Después de unos minutos, Sweeney Todd siguió a la Señora Lovett a la calle Fleet para acomodar su tienda.


	4. Espere

"**Bueno, aquí está el capi n°4. Disculpen si es demasiado parecido al guión original de la peli, esto cambiará en uno o dos capis. Igualmente lean, dejen RR y ¡Disfruten!".**

Era otro oscuro día en Londres. Sweeney Todd miraba por la gran ventana en su barbería recientemente amueblada, perdido en sus pensamientos. Pensaba en su amada Lucy, quien ahora era una prostituta loca vagando por las calles. Sweeney recordó la última vez que la había visto. Él y Lucy estaban en el parque junto a su bebé, Johanna. Había sido el día perfecto…De repente, Sweeney fue desgarrado de su recuerdo por el sonido que causaba alguien golpeando a la puerta. Se dio vuelta y vio a la Señora Lovett pidiéndole que le abra. Después de un minuto, Sweeney se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió. La Señora Lovett subió, trayendo consigo una gran silla de madera, al parecer muy pesada. Él se sorprendió de que alguien tan menudo como la Señora Lovett pudiera cargar algo tan grande y pesado. Sweeney la miraba mientras ella acomodaba la silla con un golpe sordo. Ella se dejó caer en la silla, respirando cansinamente. Él no le dirigió la palabra. En vez de eso, él volvió a la ventana y comenzó a afilar su navaja.

"No es la gran cosa, pero servirá", ella suspiró, recuperando el aliento. El barbero afiló a su "amiga" con más prisa.

"Mi Albert solía sentarse en ésta…se sentaba todo el día después de que la gota acabó con su rodilla. Aun estaría vivo si no hubiera comido tanto--"

"¿Por qué no viene el Bedel?"Gruñó Sweeney Todd, demostrándole a la Señora Lovett que no la estaba escuchando en absoluto. Ella revoleó los ojos.

"Antes de que termine la semana…eso dijo…"

"¿Y quien dijo que la semana se acabó? Es sólo martes…" ella dijo con tono arrastrado, dejando entrever un poco de molestia en su voz. Sweeney se giró y la miró, arrojando su afilador de navajas por la habitación .La Señora Lovett se puso de pie rápidamente, dándole a él una mirada de preocupación.

"Necesita calmarse, querido "Le dijo ella suavemente. Sweeney desvió la mirada y comenzó a pasearse por la barbería. La Señora Lovett se puso de frente a él y delicadamente lo tomó por los hombros.

"¿Cuál es su prisa, Señor Todd?.No hay necesidad de angustiarse así" Él la miró y se apartó. La Señora Lovett suspiró un poco y continuó sus esfuerzos para calmar al conflictuado barbero.

"Necesita un poco de paciencia…"

"…"

"Espere"

"…" Sweeney Todd le dio una mirada antes de ir nuevamente hacia la gran ventana. La Señora Lovett lo siguió, sin darse por vencida.

"Piénselo, querido. Una vez que hierva, ¿qué resta para usted hacer? Deje que se cocine a fuego lento y espere…"las palabras de La Señora Lovett parecieron tranquilizar al barbero, por lo que ella decidió cambiar de tema.

"¿Sabe?, este lugar necesita algo de vida. Quizás algunas flores, margaritas, vayan bien con el lugar. ¿No le parece, Señor Todd?"Él comenzó a rondar otra vez.

"¿Y el juez? ¿Cuándo lo tendremos?"

"¿Oh, acaso no puede pensar algo _más_? Exclamó La Señora Lovett, mientras Sweeney miraba hacia el exterior de la tienda. Ella dio un suspiró, frustrada, y lo siguió.

"¡Siempre dando vueltas en sus errores ocurridos hace Dios sabe cuánto tiempo! ¡Vuelva adentro!"Siseó mientras lo arrastraba al interior de la tienda. Lo sentó en su nueva silla, tratando de pensar cómo podría ella tranquilizar su agitada mente.

"El tiempo pasa realmente rápido, ¿Sabe?" dijo después de unos minutos. Sweeney se mantuvo mirando la pared delante de él. La Señora Lovett se arrodilló, poniendo la mano en su hombro y sintiendo cómo él se tensionaba. Ella no le dio importancia, y continuó con su intento de tranquilizarle.

"Tontuelo…la mitad de la diversión es preparar el plan". Él la miró. Ella le sonrió cariñosamente, dándole unas suaves palmaditas en los hombros a medida que se levantaba.

"Cosas buenas esperan a todos aquellos que esperan" La Señora Lovett le dijo suavemente, encarando hacia la gran ventana .Después de un minuto Sweeney Todd se puso de pie y la siguió.

"¿Qué cree que iría mejor aquí, Sr T?"

"¿Mhh?" Gruñó él, reconociendo que, una vez más, estaba oyéndola.

"¿Gardenias o margaritas?" le preguntó. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pueda decir algo, la puerta se abrió.


	5. La verdad acerca de Sweeney Todd

"Señor Todd, necesito su ayuda" gritó un joven marinero llamado Anthony. Sweeney caminó en dirección a él, poniéndole una mano en su espalda.

"Despacio, chico. Siéntate" le dijo suavemente el barbero. Anthony obedeció, sentándose en la vieja silla.

"¿Qué ocurre, muchacho?"Preguntó La Señora Lovett, ubicándose al lado de Sweeney.

"Hay una chica, una triste chica que necesita mi ayuda. Todos los días se sienta en su ventana, y canta tristemente. Su nombre es Johanna y está custodiada por un monstruo que la tiene encerrada…es un juez…su nombre es Turpin" al oír esto, los ojos de Sweeney se agrandaron, al mismo tiempo que dedicaba una mirada a La Señora Lovett.

"Tengo pensado llevármela a Plymouth esta noche, pero necesito un lugar donde dejarla mientras consigo un carruaje" dijo Anthony de manera rápida, mirando a Sweeney con ojos suplicantes.

"¿Puede quedarse aquí, Señor Todd? Sólo será por una hora o dos…"

"La chica puede venir" susurró Sweeney .Anthony se incorporó de un brinco.

"Gracias, Señor Todd, Señora…"

"Lovett, hijo" respondió Eleanor .Anthony les sonrió a ambos antes de salir a toda prisa del local. Una vez que el marinero los dejó, La Señora Lovett le dio a Sweeney una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

"La suerte le sonríe, querido" le dijo con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. De todos modos, Sweeney no parecía entusiasmado.

"Esto es…brillante" murmuró.

"¡Debería de estar feliz, Señor Todd! ¡Verá a su hija este atardecer!"Exclamó La Señora Lovett.Sweeney Todd giró y la miró decididamente.

"¡Ella no sabrá que soy su verdadero padre! ¡Además se irá con ese marinero!"Mientras gritaba, se acercaba a La Señora Lovett , finalmente deteniéndose a unos escasos centímetros de distancia.

"No se ponga nervioso, Señor T, ese chico tiene un buen corazón. Además, es mejor que él cuide de su niña antes de que ése Turpin , ¿verdad?" le dijo ella fuertemente, tratando de no parecer intimidada por la corta distancia que había entre ellos. Sweeney ablandó un poco su mirada. Después de un instante, se echó atrás, permitiéndola a La Señora Lovett recobrar el aliento.

"Si…supongo que tiene razón" murmuró él. La Señora Lovett le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Sweeney puso su atención en la pequeña ventana cerca de la esquina de la habitación, mirando con furia a alguien quien se aproximaba a la barbería. La Señora Lovett se le unió para saber quien era. Nada más y nada menos que Pirelli junto a Toby…

" Oh por…¿qué hace él aquí?"Murmuró La Señora Lovett, muy tensionada. Sweeney la miró.

"Mantenga al niño abajo."

"Está bien" La Señora Lovett abandonó la barbería mientras Sweeney quitaba el polvo a la vieja silla que La Señora Lovett le había dado.

"¿Se encuentra el Señor Todd?"Preguntó Pirelli a La Señora Lovett, quien se dirigía escaleras abajo.

"Si se encuentra" le respondió ella fríamente. Notó que un estropeado Toby acompañaba al italiano.

"¿Le importaría si le sirvo a su asistente uno de mis pasteles de carne mientras espera por usted?"Le tomó unos minutos a Pirelli comprender lo que la mujer le preguntaba.

"Sí, sí, lo que usted quiera" le contestó éste impacientemente. La Señora Lovett le dirigió una buena mirada mientras colocaba cariñosamente un brazo alrededor de Toby.

"Vamos, querido. ¡Espero que tengas dientes fuertes!"

* * *

"Entre" dijo Sweeney al escuchar a Pirelli llamar a la puerta. El italiano entró a la barbería,brindándole a Sweeney Todd una falsa sonrisa.

"Señor Todd"le dijo, burlonamente.

"_Signor Pirelli"_

"Llámeme Davey" le respondió Pirelli con un acento londinense. Sweeney levantó levemente las cejas, mirando como Davey se quitaba los guantes y el saco.

"Quisiera mis cinco libras de vuelta, si no le importa"

"¿Por qué?"

"Usted verá…hizo su trato con falsas, mi amigo. Deberá ser más específico en el futuro". Le dijo Davey calmadamente. Sweeney comenzaba a fastidiarse.

"Tomaré la mitad de sus ganancias. Parte y parte, por igual…Benajmin Barker".Sweeney se quedó helado. Davey se dio vuelta y lo miró.

"¿No me recuerda, verdad? Yo era un niño cuando usted me había contratado sólo por unas semanas, para barrer el cabello en su tienda. Recuerdo sus navajas…y lo recuerdo a usted .Podría decir que fue toda una inspiración para mí, Señor Barker" Sweeney se mantenía de espaldas a Davey mientras buscaba la tetera.

"Realmente odiaría verlo deportado otra vez .No me haga ir a lo de mi amigo el Bedel Bamford. ¿Trato hecho?"-Davey mutó su voz a la de Pirelli-"Señor Sweeney Todd"Pirelli comenzó a reírse. Ésa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Sweeney tomó la tetera y n a balancearla, golpeando de lleno la cabeza de Pirelli. Éste cayó al suelo, donde Sweeney continuó su paliza.

* * *

"A fin de cuentas, tienes un bonito cabello" La Señora Lovett alagó a Toby, mientras el chico deba otro mordisco al pastel.

"A decir verdad, es espantosamente calurosa y da picazón" confesó Toby, sacándose la peluca y revelando una corta cabellera marrón. La Señora Lovett le sonrió gentilmente.

"Entonces… ¿Cómo fue que terminaste con ese falso italiano?"

"Me sacó del orfanato, sí que lo hizo. Era horrible vivir allí…"Toby se cortó en seco, con una expresión de horror.

"¡Tiene su cita con el sastre! ¡Debo avisarle o me dará un buen latigazo!"Antes de que La Señora Lovett pueda decir algo, Toby había salido disparado de la tienda. La Señora Lovett miró en dirección al techo, muy insegura.

* * *

"Señor, tiene una—"Toby calló al ver a Sweeney, solo en la barbería, tomando una taza de té.

"Tu amo salió hace un instante. Sería mejor que lo alcances", le dijo el barbero fríamente, sin siquiera mirarlo. Pero Toby no se fue. En vez de eso, se sentó sobre un baúl, dentro del cual estaba su amo .Sweeney se giró levemente, y sus ojos se agrandaron al ver que la mano de Pirelli sobresalía al exterior.

"Debería quedarme aquí y esperarle…si no lo hago, seguro me azotará…y es bueno con eso de los azotes "murmuró Toby, recorriendo la habitación con la mirada.

"Y…La Señora Lovett te dio un pastel, ¿verdad?"

"¡Sí señor…es todo una dama!"

"Si…" respondió Sweeney, impacientando silenciosamente a La Señora Lovett al retener al niño con él.

"Usted también es impresionante, señor" Ahora Sweeney tenía la atención puesta en Toby.

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, usted dio una asombrosa afeitada, veces mejor que la de mi amo" Toby bajó la voz-"No le diga a mi amo, de lo contrario…me azotará, más que seguro" Sweeney vio que la mano de Pirelli se mecía suavemente.

"Dime muchacho… ¿aun tienes hambre?"

"eso creo…"respondió el chico, mirando a Sweeney con sus ojos curiosos.

"Apuesto a que La Señora Lovett no le importaría darte otro pastel mientras esperas por tu señor" Le dijo Sweeney apremiante, mientras lo conducía hacia la puerta.

"No lo sé…"Le dijo el niño con inseguridad.

"¿Sabes?...ve con La Señora Lovett y dile que yo te mando a que te convide un gran vaso de ginebra" Los ojos de Toby se iluminaron.

"¡Gracias Señor!" Tras decir esto, el chico salió corriendo de la barbería. Después de cerrar la puerta, Sweeney dio un suspiro y se acercó lentamente al baúl. Lo Abrió, permitiéndole a Pirelli semi-incorporarse. Sweeney desenfundó su navaja, sin quitar los ojos de su presa. Con una mano sostuvo a Pirelli, con la otra rebanó su garganta. Pirelli se retorció de dolor; la sangre goteaba densamente. Cuando el hombre estuvo muerto, Sweeney cerró el baúl, dejando el cadáver dentro.

**Bueno,después de AÑOS sin pisar el sitio,les traigo mi quinto capítulo traducido artesanalmente P espero que dejen rr porque me dio muchísimo tedio traducirlo, demasiado textual con la peli. Muchas gracias!! **


End file.
